Trouble at the Museum
by crazytomboy78
Summary: The Bottsfords decide to visit the museum for the day...Becky's in for a surprise when she discovers which museum they actually attend. One-shot.


Becky sat down on the couch on a cold, rainy Saturday afternoon, reaching for the remote to turn on the TV and switch it to Pretty Princess. She was about to turn the TV on when her parents burst into the room.

"Becky! Shoes and coat, we've decided to go to the museum today!" Sally exclaimed.

"Oh. Um, okay." Becky responded, setting the remote down and grabbing her shoes. The five Bottsfords piled into the car and buckled up.

"So, which museum are we going to today?" Becky asked.

"Oh, we've decided to pay a visit to the space museum today. It's the only one we haven't been to so far." Sally explained. Becky swallowed nervously. She'd have to be careful around the museum. She'd always managed to work her way around visiting the museum, in fear of exposing her secret identity, but she knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

Once they got to the museum, they began looking around at different exhibits and learning fascinating facts about space. Becky, taking in a few facts herself, caught sight of a particularly familiar sample of rock sitting in a display case. Becky swallowed nervously. The red, glowing rock made her feel weak and sick. She quickly rushed to the other side of the room to observe anything, anything else but the chunk of Lexonite sitting in the middle of the room.

"Well, come on Becky, let's get moving over here!" Tim called out, trying to get Becky to stay with the family.

"U-uh, can't we go back this way? I-I thought this way was so cool it's worth seeing twice." Becky asked nervously.

"Don't be silly, we still have half the museum left to tour! Come on!" Tim responded. Becky sighed to try and calm herself down. If she just acted natural, everything would be okay.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bob squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, it's in a case. Maybe the glass will protect me from it." Becky responded as she followed after her family slowly. Bob shrugged.

As she grew closer to the chunk of Lexonite, she began to feel weaker and weaker. She felt more and more like dropping to her knees, because she felt more and more like her legs were going to give out. But she knew she had to maintain her composure in public.

"Becky, are you okay? You look a little sick." Sally asked out of worry.

"What, me? I'm fine…" Becky said, trying not to sound too weakened. She just wanted to collapse so badly, but she instead leaned against the wall to look like everything was okay.

"No, it sounds like you're coming down with something. Are you sure? We can go home if you need to." Sally insisted.

"No, no, I'm suplerb…" Becky said, cursing her stumbling on the word to herself. She could feel her powers escaping her.

"Suplerb? What's that?" Tj asked. Becky cursed his curiosity in her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to think of anything, but she had to try.

"Suplerb…uh, uh…it's…" Becky stuttered, trying to come up with a definition for the word. She knew one wouldn't come up with one so long as she was near the Lexonite. "A word…"

The gang finished looking at everything in that room and moved on to the next one, leaving Becky to immediately get as far away from the Lexonite as she possibly could. Finally regaining her strength, she sighed in relief and looked at the new exhibits.

"Seriously, what does suplerb mean?" Tj asked.

"Oh, did I say suplerb? I mean to say superb. It means something is of a proudly imposing appearance or kind; majestic. For example, when I said I was superb, I was saying I feel good. Or if I were to say this museum has a superb exhibit about other planets, I'd be praising it and saying it's a good exhibit." Becky explained.

"Oh. Thanks Becky." Tj said. "You know, it's kinda funny. Ordinarily Wordgirl is weakened around Lexonite and you were just then." He said as he walked around the exhibit. Becky chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah, funny…" She mumbled as she continued looking at the exhibit.

**Just a quickie for the night. Kind of a random idea, I know, but it kind of just popped into my head. Anyways, review?**


End file.
